


Carry On #1

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Carry On Fix Its [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a full angel for now, Near Death Experiences, main character injury, mentions of jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean is dying and saying goodbye.
Series: Carry On Fix Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021006
Kudos: 6





	Carry On #1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yikes, right? That finale? I've never written a fix it before, but that episode was so poorly executed that it kicked me out of my hiatus. This is the fix it that has very small sprinkles of Dean/Cas. I'm writing a second one that will be filled to the brim with it, so be on the lookout for that!

This wasn’t how Dean thought he was gonna go out. He expected to be completely overwhelmed by a group of whatever monster they were hunting that week, not get a goddamn nail going through his back because of  _ one _ vampire with a shitty mask. He managed to hold it off until Sam came along and chopped its head off. He let out a sigh of relief.

“C’mon, let’s go find those kids,” Sam said, looking around the barn at the decapitated bodies.

“I—I don’t think I’m gonna be... My—my back, there’s something in my back,” Dean managed to get out. He groaned loudly when Sam reached behind him and they shared a daunting look when his hand came back red. Dean leaned his head back against the wooden post and sighed, wincing when his body protested the movement.

“Okay,” Sam said, almost whispering. “Okay. It’s gonna be fine. We’ll just—We’ll just get you down and-”

“No, no, don’t. I feel like this thing is the only thing holding me together right now. Just… stay with me okay, Sammy? Don’t leave. Just stay.” With tears in his eyes, Sam nodded and held onto his brother, helping to keep him upright. “We knew it was always gonna end like this for me, but not you, okay? You’re gonna go on, and you’re gonna keep fighting. Always keep fighting.”

Sam was openly sobbing now. Dean had his own tears running down his face, but he did his best to keep it together. He needed to say his goodbye.

“I’m so proud of you, little brother. Always been so smart and caring, you’ve always been  _ Sam _ . You’ve always been someone I looked up to,” Dean said. “Don’t—Don’t try to bring me back, you know how that always ends. It’s better this way. It’s okay.”

Sam held onto him tighter, shaking breaths leaving his lips.

“You gotta—You gotta tell me it’s okay,” Dean sobbed. “I need to hear it.” He could feel himself fading away, but he wouldn’t be able to let go if he didn’t know Sam was gonna be okay without him. He stared up at his brother’s face and gave him a little smile, the best one he could manage.

Sam opened his mouth to finally grant him that relief when they both heard it. 

_ Wings _ .

They both turned to look towards the barn door and found Castiel standing there with a solemn look on his face. Dean blinked and smiled wider.

“Are you here to take me, Cas?” Dean slurred, the edge of his vision going black. “Will I get into Heaven?”

“We thought you were dead,” Sam gasped in disbelief. “Is it really you?”

Castiel didn’t say a single word as he made his way over to them and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. It seems like they made it full circle. Here they were, in a barn, only this time Dean was sure Cas was coming to take him to Heaven. He was his Angel of Death. He found that he was okay with that.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulled him off of the nail, holding Dean up when he collapsed with a loud, painful yell. He laid a hand over Dean’s wound and it lit up with the light of his grace as he healed his best friend.

“You are not meant to die yet, Dean,” he finally spoke when he kneeled on the floor as Dean’s legs gave out from underneath him. “I won’t allow it.”

Dean looked up at the angel who saved his life so many times, the one he thought he was never going to see again, the one he missed so badly every day since he died that it physically hurt to breathe and he hugged him  _ tightly _ .

“It’s really you, man,” Dean said, laughing tearily. “I—I never thought I’d see you again. What happened?”

Castiel returned the hug just as eagerly. “Jack took me out of the Empty. I would have returned sooner, but he needed help reconstructing Heaven.” He smiled up at Sam. “He’s doing an amazing job with his new powers.”

Sam and Cas helped Dean stand up and the angel stood by while the brothers hugged it out, relieved that they didn’t have to say goodbye to one another just yet. Cas’s heart warmed at the sight. He’d missed his friends more than anything while he was away, but he was thankful to have worked beside his son for the short amount of time that he did.

When the brothers pulled away from each other and cleared their throats and wiped their faces, they turned to Castiel.

“You said Jack was reconstructing Heaven?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Rather than it being as you may remember, everyone shares a Heaven. It’s like how the world is right now. There are no barriers, no single, different Heaven for each person. It just… is,” Castiel explained. He still hadn’t looked Dean in the eyes, not since he confessed his feelings for him. He was feeling oddly shy. He wasn’t sure if they were ever going to talk about it, but he was willing to take things as they were.

He disposed of the vampire’s bodies while the brothers went after the kids and returned them to their mother. He thought back to his conversation with Jack.

_ Castiel, if you choose to return to Earth, you will eventually become a full human. I cannot play favorites, it’s my duty to be fair to all angels, no matter how much more you deserve for your part in helping defeat Chuck and in raising me. Do you understand? _

_ Yes, I understand. My wish is still the same. I wish to remain by his side, however I can. I will use the remains of my grace to heal the brothers until I am unable to. Will I see you again? _

_ No. Since Heaven is now finished and there are more angels, my work is done. For now. Amara and I will be leaving this plane of existence and spending time together. Although, I will check in from time to time. _

_ I’m very proud of you. Goodbye, Jack. _

_ Goodbye, father. _

“Hey!” Castiel jolted from his thoughts as Dean and Sam pulled up in the car, the purr of the engine bringing a smile to his face. “Ready to go home?”

Castiel opened the backdoor and got it, the scent of home instantly filling his senses. “Yes.”

And everything was fine once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
